And it's Awakward Moments, with Jane and Lisbon!
by njcarter89
Summary: Set during Bloodshot. What if Lisbon hadn't moved when Jane reached out his hands. T because, well, you know why. Be kind, and review :


Details: Okay, I know that I should be working on my other fic, but this one appeared in my mind and I couldn't get rid of it. Am I the only one who would have thought it was hilarious if Lisbon had been standing there when Jane reached out his hands to see if she was actually there in Bloodshot?

Summary: Episode Tag: Bloodshot. After sharing a somewhat sweet moment with Jane, things become awkward fast for one Teresa Lisbon. T cause, well you understand. Spoilers if you haven't seen this episode, which I quote verbatim. But I am altering it slightly. Pure fluff.

Disclaimer: No it is not mine, because Jane and Lisbon aren't a couple yet!

{}THE MENTALIST{}

Their usual banter had taken a somewhat flirtatious turn when Jane's wandering hands crept up her shoulder. His nimble fingers left a trail of goose bumps, erupting on her biceps, beneath her light red blouse. She fought back a sigh, cursing herself for becoming so feminine underneath the touch of a man. Her co-worker, no less.

He paused for a moment when he reached a piece of material, slightly different from the softness of Lisbon's sleeve. He ran a finger over it, until he came to the realization of what it was. He repositioned the lacy bra strap back underneath his boss' long-sleeved shirt. This time she couldn't contain a gasp, which slipped out from her closed mouth. He felt her stiffen, her shoulders becoming tense. She was not used to Jane completing such an intimate task for her. He bit back a smile, as his hands reached their final destination, her face.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked as she gave a short, nervous laugh. She blushed furiously, despite her best efforts, surprised by his sudden touch.

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips upon feeling the sudden heat on her face. "I want to know what your face feels like when you are smiling."

Her skin felt lovely beneath his palms, smooth as silk. After realizing that he wasn't going to let go, she relaxed a bit into him. A laugh that sounded less nervous than the previous one spilled though her lips. The noise was rather musical, sounding like wind chimes, swaying in a summer breeze. The sound was contagious, and before long, Jane found himself joining in.

With his hands still secure on her face, he took a step towards her and inhaled. Her face flushed again, and she breathed in sharply, forcing herself not to move backwards as Jane entered her personal space. His face broke into one of his usual charming smiles.

"Might I say, that you are smelling especially good today. Is there a hint of cinnamon in the mix, somewhere?"

When she didn't reply, he dropped his hands from her face, sensing her becoming upset. A feeling of disappointment sparked inside of her for a brief moment. The pair stood in silence as the seconds passed.

Jane, feeling saddened due to the turnout of the situation, reached out his hand again.

"Lisbon?" He called out. He had assumed that she had left, and he wanted to double check that she wasn't still standing in front of him. His hands came across something rounded and soft.

Lisbon eyes traveled down to where Jane's hand was touching. She felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen as she realized where exactly Jane had his hand.

"Jane." She whispered, her voice a mixture of anger and shock.

"Yeah." He held his breath for a beat.

"Is this what I think it is?" He questioned.

"Uh-huh." She swallowed hard. He could feel her heart beat quicken inside her breast.

Jane felt heat rush to his face, yet refused to become embarrassed by his screw up.

"Let me guess, black lace, matching set?" He asked, completely unabashed. His cocky grin had returned. "Remember, with my heightened senses, I can tell when you are lying, Lisbon."

Her face contorted in anger that he couldn't see."Take your hand off, before I arrest you or sexual harassment of a Law Enforcement Officer." She demanded.

"What's sexual about this? I am just standing here with my hand on your breast." He joked.

"If you do not remove your hand in five seconds, I'll hit you so hard, your grandchildren will feel it." She threatened, her face still most likely the colour of a tomato.

"Four." She nearly shouted, to emphasize her point.

He dropped his hand as if he had just touched a burning stove. She huffed, and spun on her heel, trying in vain to compose herself. Jane reached out once more and caught her arm. In one fluid and flawless motion, he spun her back around towards him. His fingers were on her face again, moving slowly until he found her lips. With that, he slipped his hand under her chin, and tilted her head up towards him. Jane softly placed his lips on Lisbon's. Her eyes opened, feeling shocked for what seemed like the millionth time in a matter of minutes. But she shut them, allowing herself to be overtaken by the passion of the consultant's kiss. She snaked her arm around his waist, bringing him closer to her. With their bodies within such a close proximity, she could feel him hardening against her waist. Slowly, both pulled away a short time later. Lisbon could hear her heart pulsing in her chest.

Jane leaned over and whispered into her hair, "I expect my superhero costume on the couch in an hour. I want to wear it when we arrest the killer."

"You still think I am going to make you that?" She asked, reverting back to their usual banter.

"Of course! You know you want to see me in those tights." A smirk playfully lit up his face, as he turned and walked into the other direction leaving Lisbon standing there, blushing like a schoolgirl.

{}THE MENTALIST{}

So, what did you think? Was it bad, good, lifechanging?

Reviews are love.


End file.
